Duroma
''- "Welcome to the last outpost in the colonized galaxy, outsider"'' Duroma is a arid desert world known to most as the place where you end up once you mess up one too many times elsewhere in the galaxy. Most of the planet is uninhabited, with pockets of settlements, cities and starports usually found near mining sites to accommodate the planet's leading industry. Although they do not control the planet, Duroma is the homeworld to a breed of Aracaan known as the scorpion breed. Infrastructure Most of the planets settlements are situated next to mining sites. This makes transport of resources much easier and most of the few maintained roads are between the mines, processing plants and starports. While mining is usually the legal face of this once-upon-a-time colony world, the large swathes of uninhabited lands make it easy for outlaws and crime syndicates to set up and run their own starports. The settlements and cities that surround these unrecognized starports are usually run by a criminal faction that holds the upper hand at the time. Transport varies depending on where you are. near the established settlements, wheeled vehicles are common, while hovercrafts and traditional transports like the Vyngoo are used the farther you go from a settlement. Notable Locations Karariks Canyon The Karariks Canyon is the location for the Aracaan settlement. A maze like canyon with a intricate system of tunnels have earned it the nickname "Sunken City", due to the large Aracaan settlement that lies beneath the surface. Travelers are advised to exercise caution in this region as Aracaans aren't particularly fond of outsiders. Oasis A holiday resort built up on the outskirts of Bandera by L&B Mining Co. A glorified living area for the company's higher-ups that doubles as a luxury resort for business guests and wealthy tourists. The McGail Raceway and Boneyard The McGail Raceway, known usually as just The Dunes, is a 500 mile long race track that has emerged over time. The dangerous conditions of the raceway itself as well as the competition, the annual Duroma Cross-Endurance, where the no holds barred racing usually results in a number of deaths have made the raceway famous At the start of the raceway there is a small settlement, aptly named Scrap town, accompanied by the enormous McGail Boneyard. The boneyard started out when a settler by the name of Fergus McGail began buying or even get paid to take vehicles, aircrafts and even smaller spaceships to dismantle and sell the scraps. The McGail boneyard became famous as it had no sort of regulations and people from all over the galaxy would haul their junk there just to get rid of it. The scrap business didn't make McGail rich, but allowed him to live out his life comfortably in his own settlement and provide a good start for his sons. The McGail family still owns and run the Boneyard. The Dunes raceway started when workers at the boneyard started using scraps to build their own vehicles and began racing them. Both the raceway, Scrap town and the boneyard were the subject of the eight episode "Dust Devils" of the intergalactica documentary series "Need for Speed: A Galactic Journey" Category:Planets